


Basing Random Songs off ETN

by Chalalalalala



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: All our fave characters, I just started writing and this happened, Request Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala
Summary: Where you all request songs, and I make them ETN themed!!





	1. Your Reality- Nikita(ish) Parody

Every night, I imagine a season,

Where I survive with you,

In my hand, is a clue that will see the safety of me and you,

the Artefacts go into a dark corner,

just go ahead- send your friends to their death!

But in this world of infinite horrors,

What will it take to escape this stupid night?

What will it take to escape this stupid night?

 

Have I found everybody a safe place to stay today?

When you're here, everything that we do is dangerous anyway,

When I cant even keep myself going,

What good are words when a vote says it all?

And if this world won't let me keep living,

What will it take just for me to escape it all?

 

Does my mouth only say savage words for those who stand by me?

Is it right if I kill you or should it just be me?

If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat,

Where are our lives outside of 1970?

And in real life, if I don't know how to mourn you then

I'll leave you be.


	2. It's a Hard Knock Life- The Authors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to do this song at school, and I hate it. So I thought:
> 
> Oh, let's make an ETN based version! I can deal with it that way!
> 
> If I end up singing this in Performing Arts I SWEAR TO GOD

All: It's an author's life for us,

It's an author's life for us!

Leah: Steada cute fluff,

Others: We get angst!

Leah: Steada credit

Others: We get no thanks!

All: It's an author's life!

 

All: Got no town to call our own,

It's Everlock we roam!

Leah: Save the guests or

Others: Kill them all!

Leah: Arthur is an

Others: Evil fool!

All: It's an author's life!

 

Leah: Don't it feel like we are always bawling?

Cinder & Tegan: Don't it seem like they're all gonna die?

Leah & Mystic: Once a day don't it feel like your falling?

Bird & Lucy: It's weird cause we dunno why

Leah: No one's there the fans get weird n' creepy

No one cares if our ships sink,

No one dries when our eyes get wet and weepy

 

All: From the crying we are all on the brink!

OF!

Shipping Roila life!

Loving Eli life!

Just Safita life!

No Matanna life!

 

Mystic: The Cursed God I hate to see

Leah: The Cursed God- I've blanked! Who's he?

All: No one cares for Matt a bit!

We are crazy, we admit!

It's an author's life!

 

Mystic (Imitating Lilith): You'll all be under my control,

Then this world will be ours for the taking

All -Mystic: Free Penelope within!

Make sure her power's spread thin!

Only then shall we win!

Ok, where do we begin?

 

Mystic: Marry him!

Come join us!

I said, marry him!

 

All: It's an author's life for us!

It's an author's life for us!

No one care for Matt a bit

We are crazy, we admit!

It's an author's life

It's an author's life

It's. An. Author's. Life!

 

Chala: Excuse me while I go make that Lilith verse a reality...

 


	3. Kingdom- Joey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm halfway through writing a song that disses Joey, but I lost my Word subscription, so this is all in one go. 
> 
> (seriously does anyone know a site that you can write AND save? I need it help mee)

I'm lost in the devil's mansion

Lately I've been targeted

Behind my boy look my friends follow

 

This should be my

This should be my

This should be my home

 

The explosion hurts my eyes,

From the backseat of my car,

In this battle of new plot twists,

Justine's a sword straight through my heart,

This isn't anything that I needed

Bad timing has got me in pieces

And all I know is I've gone too far,

And want to leave this prison of ours

 

I want to leave this prison of ours

Prison of ours

 

I was corrupt in a new time zone and

I'm so far away from my home

Behind me boy look lieutenants follow

 

This will not be 

This will not be 

This will not be home

 

The white light hurts my eyes

From the dead world where I roam

In this battle of new plot twists

My secret they shall never know

This isn't something that I needed

Bad timing has got me in pieces

And all I know is I've gone too far

And I want to leave this prison of ours

 

I want to leave this prison of ours

Prison of ours.

 

I want you all revived

You should be here with me

27 have died

In these prisons of ours

Of ours

 

The visions strike my eyes

In the crystal that I hold

In this battle of new plot twists

This one I never will let go

My friends are everything that I've needed

Bad timing has got me in pieces

But I just you all in my arms

And to finally leave this prisons of ours

 

And to finally leave these prisons of ours

To finally leave these prisons of ours

Prison of oursa

 


	4. Sorry- Chala

* * *

Ha! You thought the mystical Chala had uploaded!

 

yeah.... sorry to disappoint you.

This is just a notice saying that I will not be on AO3 until Easter- I am doing Lent, as a challenge for you Christians out there, and I’m giving up fics. It’s going to kill me, but I’m downloading a few to keep me going. 

See you guys at Easter!

 

Chala  (*^ω^*)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request songs!


End file.
